


French Toast

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Army, Army!Klaine, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied Smut, Klaine, M/M, Military!Blaine, Surprise coming home, army!blaine, lots of klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Blaine had been gone for what would be almost nine months this Tuesday. He was shipped overseas in Afghanistan and Kurt always worried about him. He wore his hoodies and hold Dalton t-shirts to remind him of his husband and smell him again. They would facetime at least every other week and would send letters whenever they could. This was something Blaine had thought about for his last three years of high school and first year of college and Kurt wasn't going to tell him he couldn't do what he wanted because it wasn't his place. Blaine was his own person and could make his own decisions and if that's what he wanted then Kurt wasn't going to crush his dreams.





	

Kurt nodded his head to his friend, trying to be as polite as possible, but he really was sick of hearing about all her problems with Finn, and all the dumb guy stuff he keeps doing around the house.  
He held the phone out so she could see his nods and polite agreements through his iPhone as he made his way through his apartment building.

"Kurt? Are you even listening?!" Rachel asks, noticing the man's distance.

"What? Yeah, of course I am. You were just talking about how Finn always leaves his disgusting underwear all over the bathroom floor," Kurt groans, reaching for his keys from his pockets.  
"Like ten minutes ago! Kurt what's wrong?" Rachel asks worry for her friend in her voice.

"Nothing, I just-" Kurt stops in his tracks to recollect his thoughts. "It's just been a rough day, and I really miss Blaine," Kurt explains, starting back down the hallway, searching for the right key to put in his door lock. 

Blaine had been gone for what would be almost nine months this Tuesday. He was shipped overseas in Afghanistan and Kurt always worried about him. He wore his hoodies and hold Dalton t-shirts to remind him of his husband and smell him again. They would facetime at least every other week and would send letters whenever they could. This was something Blaine had thought about for his last three years of high school and first year of college and Kurt wasn't going to tell him he couldn't do what he wanted because it wasn't his place. Blaine was his own person and could make his own decisions and if that's what he wanted then Kurt wasn't going to crush his dreams. 

Selfishly though, he missed him so much. He missed taking baths late a night when one of them couldn't sleep, waking up on Sunday's to the smell of Blaine's famous french toast, he missed watching musicals on Friday nights and singing to every song they knew the words to, and of course his sweet, and gentle kisses. But, most of all, he just missed Blaine's laugh. Hearing it couldn't change a horrible day into the best on he's ever had. Not the fake one he used when someone would tell a bad joke and he felt for them, and laughed anyway. The laugh that makes everyone in the room turn to see what he was laughing at, and the one that made Kurt's lips curl even if the joke was at his own expense when they were teasing each other. 

He was suppose to be home last month, but he was denied once again, and now they had no idea when he was suppose to come home. Kurt was hoping soon though, if he had it his way, Blaine would be sitting on the couch on the other side if this door, but he wasn't and probably wouldn't be for at least another month or more. 

"I know Kurt, if I had a choice, I would bring him home myself," Rachel sighs, looking like she was munching on some kind of apple slice with caramel or peanut butter, Kurt couldn't tell from the horrible quality video.

"Me too, I know it's selfish, because he's out doing what he's always wanted, but I just miss him, so much," Kurt admits, inserting his key through the door and stepping through, shutting and locking it behind him. Blaine would always get after him for not locking the door as soon as he went through it, and after so long of being reminded, Kurt had picked up the habit of doing so as well.  
"It's not selfish to miss your husband," Rachel reminds him, chewing on her snack of choice. Kurt nods dully.

"Can I call you later? I'm really tired," Kurt sighs.

"Of course, I'll talk to you later, I love you, Kurt! Stay strong!" Rachel says with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, talk to you soon," Kurt says with a forced smile before hitting the end button on their facetime call. He sets his phone on the counter, before removing his bag and coat. He runs a stressed hand across his face with deep groan of frustration. He could really use some Blaine cuddles right now. 

Kurt trudged along to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the leftover container holding the chicken casserole from a couple of night ago when he had dinner with Santana and Brittany. He plopped some on a plate and threw it in the microwave. While he waited the minute and a half for his dinner, he poured himself a glass of red wine, and quite full glass too. He took a long swig before setting it in his awaiting spot at the dining room table with the light at a dim setting. 

By the time he got back to the kitchen, his sad excuse for a dinner was waiting for him in the microwave heated back up to original temperature. So, he picks it up and sets it beside his glass and takes his seat. 

He hated this. He missed eating with Blaine, cooking with Blaine, and the conversations with Blaine. He hated the silence, the silence was so loud it was deafening. Thinking about this, he stood up, grabbing a record from their bin or old records and picked out one labeled "Rent", he then placed it in their vintage record player, that they had picked up at a flea market a year ago and let it play, it of course starting with their opening number "Seasons of Love," 

With that done, he returned to his seat and started his dinner with every intent of finishing it. He was close but he just couldn't do it. So he tossed the extras in the trash and cleaned up his plate and fork. Pouring himself another glass of wine, he leaned against the counter, hugging the glass to his chest. He lets out a content sigh. The song that Kurt knew as "One Song Glory" started to play, and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Really?" Kurt groans, heading for the record player and wanting to switch it. This was too cheesy. He sets his glass against the counter and switched the record player off totally, leaving him in silence once again, but it was better than that song. He probably would have started crying if he left it on. He gulps down the last half of his glass and sets it back near the sink, before heading to his room that he usually shared with Blaine. 

He grabbed a change in pajamas, tonight it being an old McKinley football t-shirt and a pair of red pajama pants with a white drawstring.   
Quickly he headed for the en suite bathroom, letting the hot water run in the shower. Stripping himself of his outfit, he hopped in, letting the hot water run down his back. At a time like this he could stay there all night, but instead, he washed through his hair with his apple shampoo and washed his body quickly with the cinnamon scented body wash.   
He could stay in for a while right?

He figured so. He slowly sank down to the shower floor, curling up and hugging his knees tight to his chest, allowing the hot water to fall from the back of his neck down to his tailbone. He closes his eyes, he really wanted Blaine right now. Tonight had been one of the worse night without him. 

Isabelle has been breathing down his neck for the paperwork due and he was sick of hearing Rachel's relationship problems. He would kill to have Blaine home and throwing his underwear and socks all over the bathroom floor. His dad had called earlier and wanted him to come home soon, but really, Kurt didn't want to right now or anytime soon. He would go when Blaine got home. Finn was driving him crazy with the calls complaining about Rachel complaining all the time, and he was sick of NYADA. Don't get him wrong he loved it there, but he didn't love the stress of midterm exams and the no motivation to study. Adam had even come by a few times and started to talking to him, even after Kurt made sure to show off his ring, and bring Blaine up a few times, which really wasn't a surprise, he did that a lot lately. 

When the water turned cold, he stood back to his feet and switched the shower off, grabbing his towel from the rack right outside the shower door. He was quick to dry himself off and get changed into the chosen pajamas for the night. On his way out to the kitchen he noticed the time. 7:56 pm. They days had started going by slower and slower everyday since Blaine's arrival to come home had been denied. He picked up his phone, going to unlock it, but he noticed the missed call. 

MISSED CALL: Blaine Anderson...7:50 pm

He could have shouted and screamed, but instead he decided to cry. Six minutes, he was six minutes too late from hearing the voice he so badly yearned for. He hit the redial button and put it up to his ear, but had gotten nothing.

"Damnit!" He shouted, tossing his phone across the counter. "Damnit!" He repeated, tears falling down his cheeks and a sob wracking his body. He ran his hands through his wet hair and just switched off all the lights, grabbing his phone and crawling in bed that always seemed so empty these past eight months. He took Blaine's pillow, exchanging it for his in search of some sort of comfort, but finding none. It no longer smelt of Blaine's Irish Spring shampoo and just of Kurt. He curls up with it anyway turning on his side so he can form into a small ball, gripping at the blankets, trying desperately to fall asleep. 

Of course it doesn't greet him until a little after nine, because his mind was just racing too much, but when he finally did fall asleep, he was relieved to see Blaine greeting him with open arms and tear filled eyes. God how he missed seeing Blaine's hazel eyes in person, staring into them with their forehead pressed together and gripping at each other tight. 

He was upset to wake up and see the empty bed beside him, the covers thrown all over the place from last nights dreams. Kurt groans rolling on his back and turning his head to check the clock, 8:34 am, he still had an hour until Isabelle would be calling, asking where he is. Kurt closes his eyes again wanting to fall asleep again and see Blaine, but the smell of bacon made him snap his eyes open once again. He sat up, looking around the room. Nothing seemed different besides the bathroom light was on. He must have left it on. He stood up, planting his feet firmly on the ground, and switching the light back off. 

The more awake he was the more he noticed. The sound of the song "Take Me or Leave Me" from the "Rent" soundtrack was playing. No way that was still playing from last night. Was someone in his apartment? He looks around, looking for something to take as a weapon, but couldn't find anything. He rolls his eyes at lack of protection and slowly opened the bedroom door, did he close it last night? The smell of syrup and french toast hit him like a freight train. It smelled wonderful, but caught him off guard. 

Did Rachel or Finn let themselves in? Maybe even Santana, they've all done it before. Even more so since Blaine had left. He tiptoes through the hallway and peeks into the living room seeing no one, not even the trace of a bag. He steps into the kitchen, and about passes out. 

A man with toned biceps and dark, curly hair was standing at the stove, his back turned to Kurt. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a charcoal gray t-shirt. Kurt couldn't see his face, but he didn't face to. 

"Are you still my my my baby!" Blaine sings loudly, flipping a french toast piece and sucking the syrup from his thumb.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks pathetically, tears already gathering in his eyes. The said man turns around. His curls were a bit shorter, but not by much and he was sporting a new, heavy five o'clock shadow on his chin. 

"Morning, sunshine," He smiles widely to his husband. 

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers, making Blaine chuckle and open his arms. Kurt quickly runs into them, wrapping his arms around his neck and hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder. 

"Hey," Blaine smiles, pressing a kiss to Kurt's head. They starts rocking side to side, holding each other. Kurt lets out a sob. "Awe, don't cry, baby, I'm home," Blaine comforts, rubbing his back in circles. In response, Kurt takes a shaky breath, unable to hide another sob. "Shh, you're okay," Blaine promises, kissing his shoulder.

"Blaine, I've- I've missed you," Kurt whispers through a sob. 

"I know, I've missed you too, honey," Blaine smiles continuing to rub his back, Kurt's sobs being muffled by Blaine's shirt that Kurt was sure was leaving tears stains. They hold each other like that until Blaine lets him go, to place a sweet kiss on his lips, pressing their foreheads together. "Hey," Blaine chuckles, making Kurt do the same.

"Hi," Kurt smiles as Blaine wipes his tears away with his thumbs, briefly taking his hands off of Kurt to do so. "I was so mad last night, because I missed your call, and now you're here," Kurt laughs.  
"I know, I was hoping that when I got home, you would still be awake, but this was so much better," Blaine chuckles, tears in his eyes now too. He can't help but lean in for another, heavy kiss, opening Kurt's mouth with his own. "I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine says, his lips millimeters away from Kurt's.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt smiles, pecking his lips once more, before they broke up once again. Kurt wipes his eyes with his fingers and Blaine smiles to him. 

"I made french toast," Blaine offers, pointing to the plate full of the said breakfast. Bacon was beside it and scrambled eggs were sat in a pan on the low burner setting. 

"When did you come in?" Kurt asks getting down two glasses from the cupboard.

"Last night, around nine thirty, I had my keys so I let myself in. I saw you were sleeping, so I let you sleep. I took a shower and curled up beside you. When I woke up you were still sleeping, so I made us breakfast, and I couldn't help but notice you were listening to Rent last and it seemed tempting so I put it on," Blaine explains, bringing the plates to the table that was already set for two. Kurt brought over the two glasses now full of orange juice and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Sneaky," Kurt chuckles, setting the glasses down. "How did I not feel you come to bed?" He asks sitting down in his usual spot.

"I even gave you a kiss on the forehead, last night and this morning, you didn't move. When I did come to bed though, you cuddled right up to me," Blaine smiles making Kurt blush. 

"Maybe that's why I had a dream about you last night," Kurt suggests throwing a couple pieces of bacon to his plate already full of two french toast pieces.

"You had a dream about me?" Blaine cooed.

"Yeah, that you came home, maybe it was my subconscious saying so," Kurt shrugs, taking the syrup from Blaine to pour some over his toast.

"How cute," Blaine chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I know, I'm adorable," Kurt teases. Blaine playfully rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

The converse, catching up during breakfast. Kurt was almost upset it was over already, but he was full. Kurt checks the time once more. 9:46 am. Kurt jumps from his seat.

"Shit, Isabelle is gonna kill me," He groans, starting for the bedroom, but Blaine pulls his arm.

"No she won't, she knows I'm home, she called a couple hours ago, and I answered," Blaine replies, pulling Kurt down into his lap. 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt smiles, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands finding home at Kurt's waist.

"Yup," Blaine smiles, pecking Kurt's lips.

"So, what did you wanna do today?" Kurt half teases, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"I have a few ideas," Blaine says cheekily, pressing his lips lovingly to Kurt's, his tongue re-exploring the oh so familiar location. Kurt moans, when Blaine's hands reach into Kurt's waistband. "Bedroom?" 

"What about the kitchen?" Kurt says as Blaine's lips attach themselves to Kurt's collarbone.

"It can wait," Blaine breathes into Kurt's skin before, picking him up, Kurt's legs wrapping around Blaine's waist.


End file.
